


The Wedding

by Kirbily



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Weddings, because of course, but it's not a crazy twist, chloe has to calm his ass down, i just wanted to write something cute and sweet, lucifer having wedding jitters, maze is maid of honour, there's kind of a twist at then end, trixie and lucifer bonding, we got us a wedding yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbily/pseuds/Kirbily
Summary: Lucifer is extremely anxious about the wedding, so Chloe and Trixie have to calm him down.





	

Lucifer paced briskly back and forth in the elegant hall. He was bound to wear a path into the shiny wooden floorboards or the plush red rugs that ran down the center of the hall, but he didn’t care. His nerves were bound so tight he couldn’t even appreciate the splendor of the old Victorian mansion that surrounded him. Yes, the venue was impeccable, it was just what they had wanted for the ceremony and reception afterwards, or at least it was what Chloe wanted, he would have happily had everything done at Lux but that was met with much opposition from the Decker women. Of course, their happiness came first, always.

Amenadiel leaned against a wall beside an expensive painting, watching his brother fret. He was dressed in an expensive navy three piece suit, the picture of elegance, but he frowned at Lucifer’s jittery pacing.

“Luci,” he finally said, pushing himself off the wall and grabbing his brother by the shoulders. “You need to stop, you’re making a big deal out of nothing.”

Lucifer stopped but he continued to fiddle with his cufflinks. “You know very well this is a big deal.”

“You have no need to be so nervous,” Amenadiel told him. “She loves you, we all know that. And she picked you. This is what she wants.”

“What if I screw it up?” The question came out meekly. “What if I ruin this entire day?”

Amenadiel smirked. “You give yourself too much credit. Besides, today isn’t about you, no matter how much you’d like it to be.”

“Ah yes, of course, weddings are for the bride,” Lucifer replied, trying to reflect his brother’s calm demeanor but not exactly pulling it off.

“What’s wrong, girls?” A voice came from behind them. “Getting cold feet?”

Maze strutted up the hall, dazzling in a long dark wine coloured gown that clung to her in all the right ways, hair in tumbling curls, a bouquet of bright pink and white roses in one hand. She stopped beside the brothers and eyed them both with a crooked grin.

“Lucifer’s letting his nerves get the best of him,” Amenadiel explained. 

The demon gave her former master a hard look. “Really? It’s just a walk down the aisle. What could go wrong?”

“Tripping, for one,” Lucifer retorted. “The bride looking back and realising she made a huge mistake, for another.”

Maze gave an exaggerated eye roll and stepped closer to adjust his pink bowtie. “Do you want me to go find Chloe and have her come talk to you before the ceremony starts?”

“Absolutely not!” he told her and he swatted her hands away from his neck. “I need to show her I can do this.”

Amenadiel stepped forward, eyeing Maze up and down. “Maybe let’s give him some space.”

“What’s with that look?” she asked him, then a smile broke upon on lips. “I can’t go find a closet to fool around in with you, I promised Chloe that I’d behave today. But maybe after the ceremony…” her voice trailed off and she bit her bottom lip seductively.

Lucifer gave an exasperated roll of the eyes and stepped away from the two of them while Amenadiel, shock in his eyes, gave a surprised cough and attempted to find a response to her proposition.

“I- uh,” he stumbled over his words, which he often did around Maze, “I- I was wondering how you managed to get to wear that,” he gestured to her gown, “and not pink like the rest of the wedding party.”

She gave a knowing shrug. “Perks of being the Maid of Honour. I let Trixie know that I despised the colours she picked for the wedding. We came to an arrangement.”

Lucifer frowned, wishing he had thought to do the same thing with the younger Decker female instead of conceding to the pink accents to his tux that he currently wore. But he knew that even if he had come up with that idea, he never would have been able to ask. Trixie had been so excited for her colour scheme of different shades of pink with white, Lucifer could never have burst her bubble. Again, anything for the Decker women’s happiness. 

“Come on,” Maze was now saying to Amenadiel, wrapping her hand around his arm. “I have to join the rest of the wedding party, and you need to go find your seat. This thing’s going to start soon.”

Before he let her pull him away Amenadiel patted Lucifer on the shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. “Good luck.”

Lucifer just nodded and watched to two of them disappear down the hall, leaving him with his thoughts and his worries.

Really, he shouldn’t be so worried. Weddings happened every day, if you screw up one, you’ll probably have another one further down the line to try again. No, he scolded himself, don’t think like that. This wedding was important, and it would be the only one. He would make sure of that, if he could. 

He was so consumed with his musing he didn’t hear the light sound of heels coming down the hall until a voice made it way over to him, soft and caring.

“Lucifer? Maze said that I should maybe come talk to you.”

Her voice caught me by surprise and he almost turned toward her, but stopped himself just has he caught the image of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye, then he quickly forced himself to spin away, giving her his back.

“Chloe!” He cried out. “Isn’t it supposed to be bad luck to see you before the wedding?”

She laughed lightly, a sweet sound. “Don’t tell me you’re getting all superstitious on me. Besides, I don’t think that applies to us.”

There was a hand on his shoulder and he couldn’t refuse its gentle pull to force him to turn around. And then there she was, beautiful and radiant, blonde hair pulled back with little flowers pinned into her bun, her dress such a soft pink it was nearly white.

Chloe was as beautiful as ever, maybe even more. It was hard to believe it had been nearly twenty years since he had first laid eyes on her, but the evidence was there; the crinkles beside her eyes, the just barely evident dyed hair to cover her greys, the little wobble under her chin. But her eyes were still so incredible blue and bright and lovely.

“I told Maze not to tell you,” Lucifer said, a little embarrassed. “You must have your hands full as it is.”

“My hands will always have time for you,” she told him, giving a little suggestive smile. Then, a bit more seriously, “you’re nervous.”

“I didn’t think I would be!” He admitted. “But here we are, at the end of the line, and I feel like I’m going to have a heart attack.”

“It’s okay to be scared,” Chloe said softly. She reached up and cupped his face with her palm. “I’m scared, too. But in the end it doesn’t really change anything. This relationship has weathered storms big and small, it’s going to last. This is basically just a big party to celebrate two people in love.”

Her words soothed his nerves, like they always did. At least, most of the nerves. He still worried that he would mess this day up somehow. How could he ever live that down?

“Lucifer,” she said, making him look down at her and into her beautiful blue yes. “It’s nearly time. She’s waiting for us.”

A wordless nod from him and Chloe took his hand and led him down the hall, towards the dressing rooms. The other bridesmaids milled around, some he knew, some he didn’t. Chloe went towards one of the doors and gave a light knock.

“We’re here,” she said to the door. 

“Come in!” came from the other side.

The door opened and Lucifer was shuffled inside, and there she was, standing before a full length mirror. A beautiful white dress spilled to the floor, and a sheer lace veil was pinned to her hair along with little flowers that matched Chloe’s. When she turned around, her face bright and smiling, framed by her long dark locks, his breath caught in his throat. Here was his little Trixie, grown and gorgeous, the very image of a blushing bride.

“How do I look?” Trixie asked, swaying back and forth to show the movement of her skirts.

At first he couldn’t speak, his voice wouldn’t work, it was crippled by emotion. Then he stuttered, “W-wonderful.”

She positively beamed at him. “You never lie, so it must be the truth.”

Lucifer nodded, trying to keep tears from coming to his eyes, then noticed that Chloe wasn’t in the room with them. 

“Shouldn’t your mother be in here?” he asked quickly.

Trixie flapped her hand at him nonchalantly. “Her and I already had our heart-to-heart. Now it’s our turn.”

She reached out there and grabbed Lucifer’s arm, pulling him over to the mirror, and made him stand beside her while she put her arm through his and they stood looking at their reflection for a moment.

Time had changed Lucifer just has much as it had Chloe and Trixie. He had crowns feet of his own, and his temples had silvered. It had been a nightmare when he had found his first grey hair, but Chloe had assured him it made him look more distinguished. Clichéd drivel, surely, but he allowed himself to believe it. 

They had never figured out why he continued to age while Amenadiel and Maze stayed youthful, but he had stopped caring years ago. Maybe it was Chloe’s effect on him, maybe it was something else, it didn’t matter. Growing old with the woman he loved and a child he had come to consider his own was its own sort of Heaven. One did not look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Mom says you’re freaked out,” Trixie finally said, breaking the silence.

“It’s a huge privilege,” Lucifer answered. “I do not take it lightly.”

“And?” Her reflection looked at him expectantly. Honestly, it was sometimes annoying how perceptive she was. Just like her mother.

“I…” he began, then stopped. He wasn’t sure how to word it. “I’m worried you’ll regret it. In the future. That you'll look back at this day and wish you hadn't asked me.”

Trixie didn’t say anything, just kept watching his face in the mirror with her large, dark eyes.

“I am completely honoured that you would ask me,” Lucifer finally said, squirming a bit under her knowing gaze. “But it’s fathers that usually walk the bride down the aisle.”

Again, Trixie said nothing, but her face seemed to sadden. Mentioning her father would do that, and Lucifer silently cursed himself for making her think of Dan on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Dan Espinoza had died six years prior in the line of duty, and he was still very much missed by his daughter.

“I think,” Lucifer said quickly, “perhaps it should just be your mother walking you down, instead of the three of us. It should be family.”

At this the young woman frowned, and she turned to face Lucifer full on. Her eyes were intense, and reminded him so much of her mother’s even though they weren’t the same colour.

“Lucifer Morningstar,” Trixie said sternly, “I don’t know what you’ve been thinking all these years, but you are my family.”

“I-” he began, but she shushed him.

“Remember when, in the fourth grade, I got in trouble for selling candy bars on the playground? You convinced the principal it was teaching me good entrepreneurial skills.”

Lucifer grinned a little. “We made a killing, selling them at jacked up prices.”

Trixie nodded fondly. “You always helped me get ready for talent shows. You taught me how to play the piano. You always put the fear of God in my dates.”

“Fear of the Devil,” he corrected playfully. He got an eye roll in response. "And only the ones that I knew needed it."

“Whenever I wanted to go somewhere fun with friends and mom would get over protective, you would convince her I would be alright.”

“In truth,” Lucifer interjected, “The times that I was actually concerned about your safety, which was often because you had some rather shady friends-"

"Like mother, like daughter," she said with a grin.

He pointedly ignored that jab at himself and his inner circle. "-as a teenager, so I would ask Maze to keep an eye on you.”

She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. “You think I didn’t know that? Maze was the one that snuck me and my friends into clubs when we were underage.”

It was his turn to cross his arms. “You don’t think I knew _that_? I allowed your underage shenanigans because I knew Maze would keep you safe. If anything went too far, I was ready to tell your mother right away.”

“Yeah, like when I was seventeen and Mom found my weed, and you said it was yours?”

“Oh come now, marijuana is hardly dangerous.” But then he gave a shiver. “Your mother’s wrath that evening, however…”

Now Trixie smiled, a large, genuine smile. “Don’t you see? You weren’t just my mom’s live-in boyfriend. You helped raise me, Lucifer.”

She put both of her hands on his shoulders and he could see tears welling up in her eyes, which was making his do the same no matter how hard he tried to keep them back.

“I may have never called you it,” Trixie continued, “and maybe that’s on me, but you are my dad.”

Without much resistance on his part, she pulled him into a hug, which she had to do on tip toes because she had inherited her mother’s height. But Lucifer wrapped his arms around her as well and held her tight, his heart beating hard in his chest. 

Yes, he knew he loved this little girl- no, this young woman, with all his heart and would do anything for her, and he considered her his own. Maybe not his own offspring, but his responsibility, his pride and joy. But to hear that she too felt… He thought his heart would swell with love so much it would burst.

There was a knock at the door, and then Chloe’s head poked in, taking in the scene of her two greatest loves hugging with a smile.

“It’s time,” Chloe told the two of them. 

Trixie and Lucifer pulled apart, and the bride tried to gently dabbed her fingers under her teary eyes so she wouldn’t wreck her makeup. “Do I look okay?”

“Beautiful,” her mother told her. She held out her hand to Trixie. “Ready?”

Trixie grabbed Chloe’s hand, then she grabbed one of Lucifer’s with her free hand and smiled. “I have my folks. I’m ready to go.”

Again Lucifer felt his heart would burst and he squeezed the hand he held. 

“Alright. Let’s get you married.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I surprised some people! I really wanted to mislead people into thinking Lucifer and Chloe were getting hitched, but that would be too easy. Really wanted to Lucifer and Trixie bonding. All in all, I just wanted to write something short and cute.


End file.
